


No Matter What

by stececilia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confrontations with other Avengers, How Shuri and Peter finally meet, Infinity War-after the snap, Panic Attacks, Protective Dr. Strange, Sam trying to be like Tony with the nicknames, Soul world, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Where everyone that was Snapped went, comfort and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Those that fell victim to Snap come to realization they are not in their own dimension anymore
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Fandom! So this is actually my first Marvel fic with no romance. I guess it can be done haha.
> 
> In my head and from things I read, I like to think that everyone who was Snapped ended up in the Soul World and would meet up. This is also how I feel like Shuri and Peter would actually meet.
> 
> I am actually thinking of possibly making this a series of little one shot's that take place during these character's time in the Soul World. But we'll see.
> 
> The title comes from the song "No Matter What" by Calum Scott

Peter slowly opened his eyes and groaning in pain blinked them a few times. “Peter? Oh thank Vishanti. Focus on me Peter.”

Peter focused on the familiar voice as an equally familiar face came into focus. “Mr. Strange?”

“Dr. Strange but it’s fine. Can you sit up?”

Peter slowly shifted to the sitting position as he groaned in pain. He lifted his hands and looked at them, then at his body seeing he was still in his Spiderman outfit. “What happened? Where are we?”

“We are in the Soul World.” Strange replied kneeling next to the 15 year old and examining him. Peter felt comfort in the gentle touch from the doctor who was checking him over for injuries. When Strange deemed Peter to be in okay condition, he sat back some on his heels and looked at teen bracing for questions.

“Soul World? Wait…where’s Mr. Stark?” Peter asked looking around seeing other people, some he knew and others he didn’t, also waking up and looking around confused. He felt some relief when he saw the familiar figures of those who were on Titan with him. Though who he didn't see was the blue robotic woman and Mr. Stark. 

“He isn’t here.” Strange said softly cupping Peter’s cheek.

“He saw me vanish…he held me when…are we dead? Are we dead Dr. Strange? Oh please don’t tell me…” Peter started to hyperventilate as Strange quickly took the trembling boy in his arms.

“Shh it’s all right, deep breaths Peter, feel my chest moving in and out. There we go.” Strange felt the teen’s hands that were clutching his tunic loosen and breathing start to even out against his neck. “There we go. That’s good…you are doing good.” Strange cooed gently resting his hand on the back of the boy’s head that was resting on his shoulder and buried in his neck.

“You didn’t…answer my question…are we dead?” Peter asked in a small trembling voice as Strange felt his Cloak wrap around the boy too, keeping him close. 

“We are not dead per se. We are just not existing in the dimension we are use to.” Strange explained as Peter just nodded, face still buried in Strange’s neck.

“Strange! What is going on! I demand an answer!” Quill said walking over with Drax and Mantis following him.

“In a minute! I am taking care of Peter.” Strange growled pulling the boy closer. Something in Strange made him protective of the young man, made him want to keep Peter close.

He knew Tony cared for the teen and that the billionaire was like a father figure and mentor to him. _“That will be my duty while we are here.”_ Strange silently vowed feeling the way Peter seemed to instantly take to him and relax in his arms.

He felt Peter lean back and cupping the teen’s cheeks said “You okay now?”

Peter nodded as Strange stood up and helped Peter stand. “Now then Quill to answer your question. We are in the Soul World.”

“Well get us out of here.” Quill said as Drax nodded.

“No can do. I am way too weak right now and plus it’s not the right time.”

“I’m sorry what? The right time? Now is the perfect fucking time!” Another voice said as they turned seeing a few men and a red haired woman walk over.

Strange instantly pushed Peter behind him ready to fight and protect himself and the teen if need be.

“It’s all right Dr. Strange that’s uh…some bird guy. Hawkeye? No he’s the cool one with the bow…Eagle Man? No…wait is there an Eagle Man…”

“It’s Falcon kid. Don’t think I forgot you from Germany.” Sam growled pointing at Peter who let out a small yelp and wrapped himself in Strange’s cloak.

“We haven’t officially met then.” Quill said turning to the group.

“Who are you?” T’Challa asked looking Quill up and down.

“I am Star Lord! You’ve probably heard of me and my amazing exploits.” Quill said with grin running a hand through his hair.

“No. I haven’t…you know where we are?” T’Challa asked nodding to Strange who nodded back, ignoring Quill in the process.

“Dr. Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts and Sorcerer Supreme. I take it you are part of the Avengers with Tony Stark?”

“No Cat Boy here is just an ally.” Sam said as Bucky just smirked.

“It’s Black Panther bird brain!” T’Challa growled as Sam turned to him.

“That’s Falcon to you Pusheen!” Sam shot back as Bucky laughed at the nickname.

“Stop! If we are going to be stuck here can we please not argue? By sweet Bast.” Shuri muttered standing next to her brother as Peter peered out from behind Strange and stared at the young black woman in front of him.

“Hey! You’re my age! Oh thank god there is someone young like me. I mean no offense to you guys but you know you are like old…I mean old as in experience and older than me! But you know generational different...and hi my name is Peter Parker.” Peter said after his rambling holding his hand out to Shuri.

Shuri just looked at Peter then at the hand and giggled. “Shuri a pleasure to meet you Peter Parker.”

Peter blushed as they shook hands when she suddenly moved closer. “Is that nano technology?!”

“Huh? Oh yeah! My whole suit is made of it thanks to Mr. Stark. He is like the best inventor in the world.”

“Then you haven’t met me yet.” Shuri said with a grin as Peter looked at her.

“You invent things?”

“Yep made my brother’s suit. This is amazing!” Shuri exclaimed as she walked around Peter looking the suit up and down.

“Uh thanks. I made the web shooters see?” Peter turned his palm over as Shuri took his hand and held up it.

“You invent too?”

“Yeah! Mr. Stark and I work in his lab together. I uh build things but never anything fancy since I don’t really have that much money. I really like to build legos.”

“Legos?” Shuri asked confused as Peter just stared at her.

“Wait you don’t know what Legos are?”

Shuri shook her head as Peter grabbed both her hands. “OMG! When we return back to our dimension I am going to introduce you to them! You will love them! And then we should build something together!”

Strange watched the two teens and smiled when Sam cleared his throat. “Make a playdate later rug rats, what were you saying Dr. Strange about not being the right time?”

“Simply that. It is not the right time to return. When it is time we will know.”

“Why are we here then?” Wanda asked as Strange shrugged.

“That I do not know but I know it had to be done.”

“This is what you saw in those millions of futures back on Titan!” Mantis exclaimed eyes wide as Strange nodded.

“Wait futures? You saw different futures? You could have stopped this?” Bucky asked as Strange shook his head.

“No. It had to be done. In order to win, this one had to play out.” Strange said simply as they all looked at him.

“Enough of your mumbo jumbo! Get us out of here right now!” Sam shouted as Strange didn’t even flinch.

“No.” Strange said when Sam growled and raced forward. Strange stepped to the side as Cloak flew off his shoulders and wrapped around Sam.

“Evil blanket of death! It's back!” Drax exclaimed backing up as Strange just stood there until Sam stopped struggling.

“You done?” Strange asked in a bored tone as Cloak flew off Sam who just laid there on the ground.

“I hate you.” Sam said laying there as Strange just smirked and nodded to Cloak who fluttered happily.

“Dr. Strange what will happen to everyone back on Earth?” Peter asked as the others looked at him.

“Time will go on like normal. But time here…time has stopped.” Strange explained as they all stood there in silence before turning and seeing just how many people were here in the Soul World.

“Well fuck.” Quill said with a sigh as the others just nodded.

After further talking with who he learned were part of the Avengers, others from Wakanda and several sorcerers, he found Peter sitting alone staring out over the vast nothingness. He walked over and sitting next to the teen asked “How are you?”

“I don’t know Dr. Strange…”

“Please call me Stephen.”

“I don’t know that feels too weird…that would be like calling Mr. Stark by his first name and well he’s Mr. Stark.”

“Then call me whatever feels comfortable to you.”

“Thanks.”

They sat in silence when Strange said “So uh where’s Shuri?”

“She went to check in with her people and talk with T’Challa. We’re going to meet up later but I think she needed some time alone.”

“Do you need time alone.”

“That’s the last thing I need.” Peter said softly as Strange watched the teen pull his knees to chest.

“Hey Peter. We’ll be back on Earth. No matter what. We’ll be back. This isn’t for forever.”

“But when Dr. Strange? I can’t imagine Mr. Stark stuck on that planet…”

“He’ll be all right Peter. Tony is…strong. Annoying but strong. He’s a survivor.”

“I’m scared Dr. Strange…like really scared.” Peter said in a small voice as Strange felt his heart break for the teen.

He figured Peter was relatively new to the Avenger lifestyle what with probably being more use to fighting on his terms. Yet here he was in a whole other dimension after traveling on a giant space doughnut (“curse you Stark and your damn nicknames” Strange thought with sigh), crash landing on a planet, and fighting a mad titan. That would be a lot for anyone, let alone a 15 year old, to process. He suddenly heard sniffling and said “Peter?”

“I’m sorry…you probably think I am a weakling and how the hell did this pathetic kid become a superhero, let alone an Avenger. I’m Spiderman yet here I am scared and crying.” Peter lamented as Strange just chuckled.

“Actually I was thinking how brave you were. You held your own quite well in all the fights we’ve been in. Not to mention I owe you my life back in the flying doughnut. Well you and Stark…but we won’t tell him that. Don’t want to inflate his ego any more than it already is.”

Peter just laughed at that wiping his eyes with his hand. “You thought I was brave?”

“Of course. You didn’t hesitate to fight and you have some impressive moves. It’s okay to feel this way right now Peter. You’ve been through a lot in just a short amount of time. You’ve experienced things no adult would ever in their lifetime and you are only 15. So go easy on yourself.” Strange said gently ruffling Peter’s hair.

“You won’t leave me will you?” Peter asked softly looking up at Strange with wide scared eyes.

“No. No matter what I will be here by your side. You need me, you just call my name. But I have a feeling you’ll be spending way more time with Shuri than with this old man.” Strange smirked as Peter blushed.

“She’s pretty awesome.” Peter admitted as Strange wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder.

“She is isn’t she.” Strange agreed feeling Peter scoot closer to him and nestle against his side. Strange felt Cloak wrap around the teen and allowed the teen to rest against him.

“Get some sleep Peter. I’ll watch over you.” Strange said softly as Peter nodded resting his head on Strange’s shoulder.

Strange rested his cheek on Peter’s head and sighed. _“He’ll be safe with me Tony. We’ll meet again and I’ll return him to you.”_ Strange thought hoping somehow it would get through to the other man and hopefully put Tony at some kind of ease.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please like and comment if you wish!


End file.
